Gaara's Visit
by FemJiraiya
Summary: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." - Doctor Seuss. GaaraxHinata one shot. Rated M for a reason! Please enjoy.


He reminded her of dark, summer nights. His skin the color of a burning, white hot ember contrasted with the dark smudge of coal around his eyes. All those sleepless nights, no doubt. He was fire, his presence gave you the impression of a burning wildfire. A wildfire that could strike at any moment, and devastate anything in its path. He was ice, his eyes distant and intentionally unforgiving. The thought made her shiver at the combination of complexities that was Gaara of the Desert.

While he wasn't overly tall, Gaara commanded attention though it seemed he detested it at the same time. He was so different than her usual type. Naruto was more like... she paused as she thought of a fitting description... rain on a bright, sunny day. You could see the sadness but it never stopped him from bringing the best out in people. Never gracefully, of course, but always with a sense of purpose.

Of course, she was just daydreaming. The only time she had seen Gaara was during the chunin exams and that seemed like it was forever ago. She only just thought of him now because of the file that sat on her desk. A request for assistance. A mission involving some dignitary that would be traveling from Suna to Konoha on business. Sighing she stamped an approval on it and added it to the pile meant for the Hokage.

She absent minded-ly rubbed a hand over her heart as she thought of the chunin exams. Everyone had come so far since then, even herself, she had to admit. Hinata shook herself slightly to clear the images that had conjured into her head and got back to work. Lady Tsunade would be expecting these any moment.

Hours flew by and people flittered in and out of the office. It wasn't until she finally looked at the clock that she noticed how quiet it had gotten. Closing her eyes, she stretched until her bones cracked letting out a little mewl of pleasure at the feeling.

Someone cleared their throat causing Hinata to jump up, knocking her chair back as she squeaked in surprise. A deep, gravel sounding chuckle resounded through the empty office.

"Forgive me," she said as gathered up what was left of her pride, "I was under the impression that I was alone."

Then, he stepped forward. Slowly, deliberately like a man does when he is confident of his destination...No matter the obstacles. That's when Hinata got a good look at him and how she wish she hadn't. Her face had to be on fire for the warmth she was suddenly feeling.

"No, please, forgive my intrusion," he replied smoothly, "Our caravan arrived later than we had anticipated. I had hoped to catch the Hokage still at the office."

"Oh," she said as her heart fluttered. It wasn't fair at all that he should have become this...sexy. Hinata was sure it was downright illegal. Her wits gathered to try and give a more intelligent response, "S-she's already left for the d-day."

Hinata could have buried her head in all the sand of Suna as she cursed herself for that stupid stutter. Try as she might, speech lessons upon speech lessons, it remained. Though, she had thought, that her control of it was far better than that. She managed to gather some paperwork on her desk into a neat pile as she composed herself before looking up to meet his gaze. She was going to be fine. Handsome men came in and out of the office all the time. The fact that she had been picturing this man in front of her just hours before meant nothing. She was going to be professional and there was no reason to- 'Oh, dear Hokage.'

Gaara let one corner of his mouth slip up into a sort of apologetic smile. Hinata nearly bit her tongue in effort to keep it in her mouth. An image, unbidden, flashed through her mind of herself bent over the desk in between them, their clothes thrown about the room, paperwork everywhere, and Gaara gripping her hips.

Gathering her things, she spoke rapidly. Not entirely sure it was anything more the mumbles, "I...gotta. um..," pointing at the door, "pleasure to s-see! ...Apologies... Can't stay."

Then, she was walking towards the door quickly. As she started past him, almost home free...

"A moment," Gaara asked before adding," please."

Hinata shivered. His voice was even more delicious up close. Against her better judgment she stopped beside him and looked up.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Gaara."

"Hinata."

"Ah, so you are Hinata Hyuga. I have heard much about you and your cousin, Neji. Very well trained, excellent chakra control," he said as if remembering from a file.

Safe topics, Hinata relaxed a little at the mention of her cousin. She smiled slightly, "Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment."

He smiled again, "That explains the beautiful eyes you have."

Hinata gulped as he took one of her hands into his, "These hands have seen many battles, yet there doesn't appear to be a scar or bruise on them."

She was unaware of even moving until her back hit the wall. Gaara placing a hand above her on the wall.

"I would love to hear all about them."

"Str-i-i-ck-ly-y confi..confidential," she managed.

"Ah, yes. It would be, wouldn't it? Forgive me, I forget myself sometimes," he glanced down at her lips then back to her eyes, "Does that ever happen to you, Hinata?"

"W-what's th-a-a-t?" Hinata asked, enjoying the thrill racing up and down her spine.

"Do you occasionally forget," a slight brush of his lips to hers, "sometimes?"

"O-oh, y-e-s," she replied slowly and licked her lips.

Gaara growled deep within and captured her lips, bruising them with his own. A wildfire. Pure heat and flame engulfing her. A scent of smoke, she was sure, on his skin. She couldn't keep up. When had he taken the gourd off his back? When had she pulled off her own shirt? Had she or did He? It didn't matter. His hands were on her, warm, smooth hands caressing, crushing, possessing. A crash, something breaking, her hip hitting the desk.

Her mouth was on his throat. Biting, nibbling, and kissing. The harder she bit, the more reaction she seemed to get from him, which thrilled her to the core. He cupped one breast as he took the other into his mouth. Hinata cried out in pleasure. Something else fell to the floor. It felt like an earthquake. Her hands entangled themselves into his red hair, pulling him closer as he teased her nipple.

She had no idea she was begging, the only sound she could hear was their heartbeats.

"Please," she mewled as her pants hit the floor, "Oh, please!"

Her simple words demanding that he possess her and oh, how he would. In every way possible. His lust demanding that he take her hard until she was a quivering mass upon the floor, and then to take her again. He brushed against her core and she pushed back trying to find the relief her body needed. Instead of taking her right then, he smirked, and knelt before her. Just as she sat up to question what he was doing his tongue found her. She cried out and arched into him causing Gaara to grip her legs to keep her from moving as he tormented her.

Hinata was going mad, she was sure of it. He would bring her to the brink and then move away. When she was very near to sobbing he pulled away completely causing her to cry out in despair. She opened her eyes to see him before her, standing, waiting. She slid off the desk, almost boneless, to her knees before him and took him into her hands. Stroking, feeling the thickness of him. Her hand went to find it's way between her legs and he grasped a hold of her hair, yanking,almost to the point of pain, to her feet. Lifting her back to the desk he spread her wide, teasing her again. Punishment for attempting to complete what he started.

Digging his nails into her soft skin, he positioned himself at her core. A measure of his control had him sliding in really slow. Hinata felt the fullness of him and nearly cried, it wasn't enough. More. She had to have more. He repeated the process twice before even he had reached his limit. Gaara let his body take over and the change of pace was so sudden, so deep that Hinata saw stars explode before her eyes. Her own body bucking, trying to take more, to feel everything as he pounded into her. Despite the weakness in her limbs Hinata pushed against him until they fell backwards to the floor. Gaara attempted to take back control but Hinata wasn't having it. Not realizing she had done it, she held his wrists to the floor with chakra. She quickened the pace, she was so close to another wave, and she would be damned if he tormented her for as long as he did the first one.

Gaara clenched his fists. Despite the feeling of being out of control, he was enjoying it. He slammed his hips to meet her over and over again. When she finally peaked the second time he felt the bonds weaken as her body became fluid. Flipping their positions he had her own her knees, grabbing her hair he yanked her back into him as he entered her again.

"I'm not finished with you, yet," he demanded and continued the grueling pace Hinata had set for them as she cried out. A sheen of sweat covered them both as he pushed her shoulders to the floor. He was close, he knew. A few more thrusts, deep within her, with the wimpering sounds of pleasure coming from her was enough to send him into the same insanity. So close to the bloodlust he remembered when he was younger. The adrenaline pumping through him even as he emptied himself into her.

As Hinata's breathing came back under control she glanced around through hazy eyes. The office was destroyed. Good grief. What was Lady Tsunade going to -

"Hinata? Earth to Hinata?"

Hinata shook herself and looked around, "Wh-h-at?"

"Come on. It's time to go home. You've been staring at that file for the last hour. I've got to lock up the building," Tsunade said and shook her head.

"Y-yes. Right away," Hinata said and gathered her things. A bright red tint on her cheeks.

Tsunade shrugged and followed Hinata out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata," Tsunade called as she locked the door but when she turned Hinata was no where to be seen. Tsunade shook her head and chuckled, 'Head full of sand, that one.'

* * *

Bahahaha, what a twist. Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've written anything. Life catches up on you. Even an old toad like me. So this is hopefully my 'turning point'. Of getting back into writing my Ichi Ichi. I apologize if it's a little scattered as I've gotten rusty over the last few years. So, please enjoy and be kind to an old perv-*cough*- an old sage.


End file.
